Merci, Ladybug et Chat Noir
by Sandy Moon
Summary: Ladybug et Chat Noir sont invités par la ville de Paris à visionner un film très particulier, et ce visionnage ne sera pas sans conséquences sur leur quotidien... Réponse au défi 22 de Crazy Av sur le thème Cinéma ! Suite de "Harmonie en La majeur"


**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici donc ma réponse au défi 22 de Crazy Av, sur le thème Cinéma. A nouveau, c'est une suite, à savoir celle de Harmonie en La majeur, mais il n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lu pou comprendre.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **"Merci, Ladybug et Chat Noir"**

* * *

Aujourd'hui était un soir très spécial pour Paris et même pour la France entière. Ce soir allait être diffusé depuis le Champ de Mars, et retransmis en direct sur la première chaîne de télévision nationale, un documentaire retraçant la première année de Ladybug et Chat Noir en tant que héros de Paris. Un écran géant avait été installé au bout de la célèbre allée, et des centaines de bancs et de chaises étaient venus couvrir l'herbe, permettant aux quelques privilégiés d'assister au spectacle.

La mairie avait décidé de financer ce projet, dont l'idée avait germé dans l'esprit d'un réalisateur complètement fan des deux super-héros, et plus particulièrement de Ladybug. Un appel à témoins avait été lancé six mois auparavant. On demandait à tout le monde de fournir photographies, vidéos, ou simple interview qui permettraient d'illustrer le travail et les missions de sauvetages des deux partenaires. Et ce soir, aujourd'hui, par ce soir de début octobre, il était prêt.

Ne manquait plus que les deux vedettes principales pour que la soirée puisse officiellement commencer.

* * *

Adrien et Marinette avaient passé une journée on ne peut plus ordinaire. Ils étaient allés en cours, avaient vu leurs amis, rencontré des difficultés pour faire leurs devoirs, et le jeune garçon avait en plus de tout cela eu un cours d'escrime. Et dire que la soirée allait s'annoncer reposante était un bel euphémisme.

Quand ils avaient vu ensemble l'appel lancé six mois plus tôt, ils étaient alors partagés face à cela, Chat Noir étant plus que ravi que l'on fasse partager leur travail à la vue de tous, et Ladybug trouvant qu'il ne fallait pas rendre cela trop amusant, au risque d'oublier la gravité de la situation. Mais voilà, en six mois, beaucoup de choses s'étaient produites, la première et principale étant que Marinette et Adrien (et donc indirectement Ladybug et Chat Noir) étaient en couple depuis quatre mois et demi. Mais, si la relation entre les deux adolescents avait été affichée au collège – et puis au lycée dans lequel ils avaient fait leur entrée le mois précédent – celle des deux super-héros n'avait jamais été confirmée ou infirmée, et ce malgré deux photos qui avaient circulé sur le Ladyblog au début de l'été. Tous deux en avaient discuté, et Marinette avait fait pencher la balance : il valait mieux ne rien dire, espérant que le monde oublierait la rumeur.

Bien évidemment, la jeune fille avait pensé à cela alors qu'elle était en train de faire un devoir de mathématiques. Le film devait commencer à vingt-et-une heure, ce qui lui laisserait le temps de manger avec ses parents, et puis de partir « regarder le film dans sa chambre. » Alors que dans le même temps, Ladybug se serait envolée dans la nuit pour rejoindre son partenaire et le cinéma improvisé en plein air.

Marinette savait qu'Alya serait dans l'assistance sur le Champ de Mars. Les places avaient été mises en ligne une semaine avant. Elle avait eu beaucoup de chance d'être sélectionnée parmi les candidats, mais son statut de « créatrice du blog officiel » l'avait quelque peu aidé. La rouquine a tout tenté pour convaincre sa meilleure amie de participer, mais Marinette avait du trouver une excuse. Elle avait alors prétendu que ses parents l'avaient privé de sortie pour un moment, puisqu'elle serait rentrée une fois trop tard d'une escapade avec Adrien. (La partie de l'escapade étant totalement vraie, mais pas celle de la sanction.) Cela avait peiné Marinette de voir son amie déçue, mais elle l'avait rassuré en lui affirmant qu'elle regarderait le film en direct depuis chez elle.

Piètre mensonge, mais elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux.

Quand ses parents l'appelèrent pour dîner, Marinette se rendit compte qu'elle était très en retard dans son organisation. Ses parents l'avaient prévenu trop tard, elle devrait alors manger en quatrième vitesse pour se transformer à temps et partir. Mais surtout, elle avait espéré avoir un peu de temps supplémentaire pour réviser un contrôle de physique qui attendait sa classe le lendemain. Quelle galère ! Et elle savait pertinemment qu'Adrien brillerait à cet examen, bien qu'il soit dans le même cas qu'elle... A la simple différence qu'il adorait la physique, et pas elle.

Ainsi, elle se retrouva à avaler tout rond le repas, sous l'œil stupéfait de ses parents, juste avant de remonter dans sa chambre.

– Marinette, ce n'est pas le moment pour que tu sois malade, la réprimanda Tikki.

– T'en fais pas, le trajet m'aidera à digérer et tout se passera bien.

– Depuis quand se balancer d'immeubles en immeubles aide à la digestion ?

Elle ne fit que le penser très fort, mais Marinette reconnut que son kwami marquait un point. Mais bon, si elle ne partait pas tout de suite, elle allait être très en retard. Et si, pour une fois dans sa vie elle devait être à l'heure, c'était ce soir. Ni une ni deux, elle ordonna à Tikki de la transformer.

Après quoi, Ladybug se hissa sur le balcon de l'appartement et prit son envol dans la capitale.

Alors qu'elle se mit à courir sur le toit d'un immeuble, elle décida d'appeler son compagnon, mais il ne répondit pas.

– Salut, chat. Je viens de partir et je devrais bien arriver à l'heure normalement. Et toi, tu en es où ? A tout à l'heure.

L'espace d'un instant, elle trouva étrange que Chat Noir ne réponde pas. En toute logique, il devrait lui aussi être en chemin. Toutefois, elle chassa de son esprit toute idée noire et se concentra de nouveau sur sa destination. Et puis, dès l'instant où elle se mit à survoler le Champ de Mars, un tonnerre d'applaudissements émana de la foule. Un sentiment d'admiration la traversa ; après tout, c'était toutes ces personnes qu'elle et son amoureux sauvaient à longueur de journée, dans leur dure bataille contre le Papillon. Elle se demanda alors si, sous sa forme civile, leur grand ennemi regarderait le reportage... En soit, il n'en avait pas véritablement besoin puisqu'il assistait en direct (si l'on pouvait) à chacun des combats qui opposaient ses soldats aux deux super-héros. Mais sait-on jamais. Pour lui, toute information concernant ses ennemis étaient bonnes à prendre, tout comme chaque information qu'apprenaient Ladybug et Chat Noir les aidaient dans leur lutte acharnée.

Ladybug lança une ultime fois son yo-yo sur une branche d'arbre pour l'aider à atteindre la terre ferme. Elle avait atterri juste devant l'écran géant, à côté du réalisateur du documentaire. Ce dernier tenait un micro dans sa main, et ne cacha pas son enthousiasme face à la jeune fille.

– Oh, Ladybug ! C'est un honneur pour nous de vous voir. Comment vous sentez-vous juste avant la diffusion de notre reportage ?

Ne s'étant absolument pas préparée à d'éventuelles questions, elle fixa dans un premier temps la micro avec une certaine appréhension, juste avant de se pencher au-dessus pour répondre avec flegme.

– Chat Noir et moi sommes très honorés du travail que vous avez fourni. Nous espérons que vous trouverez la réponse à certaines de vos questions sur notre travail. Mais en tout cas, sachez que quoi qu'il arrive, nous répondrons toujours présent pour vous venir en aide.

Une nouvelle vague d'applaudissements fit sous apparition. Ladybug se sentit rougir quelque peu, réalisant que toute l'attention était portée sur elle. Son cœur n'attendait qu'une seule chose : que Chat Noir arrive pour la sortir de ce mauvais pas !

Ses prières s'exaucèrent d'elles-même quand une ombre noire arriva à toute vitesse, et se posa à côté d'elle.

– Bonsoir, ma Lady, chuchota Chat Noir à son oreille. Je t'ai fait attendre ?

– Beaucoup trop. J'ai failli appeler la sécurité pour que l'on parte à ta recherche, répondit-elle faussement inquiète.

– Mais voyons, tu sais bien que je suis le meilleur et que je m'en sors toujours.

Ce bref instant de complicité prit fin rapidement quand le réalisateur annonça au public l'arrivée du binôme de Ladybug. Le héros masqué tint à peu de choses près le même discours d'entrée que sa partenaire. On les invita alors à prendre place sur deux chaises placées sur le côté, réservées spécialement pour eux. Ladybug garda pour elle sa joie de constater que ces places étaient suffisamment excentrées de l'amas de spectateurs. Ainsi, elle et Chat Noir pourraient discuter librement pendant la diffusion du documentaire, sans courir le risque que quelqu'un ne surprenne un extrait de conversation purement privée.

A peine s'assirent-ils à leur place respectif que Ladybug voulait connaître l'origine du retard de sa moitié.

– Tu n'as pas reçu mon message ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

– Non, ne t'en fais pas. Mon professeur d'escrime refusait de me laisser partir car j'affrontais un élève débutant. Il le poussait à bout, et il voulait à tout prix que je l'affronte jusqu'à ce que ses mouvements soient parfaits. Et crois-moi, c'était loin d'être le cas, se lamenta Chat Noir. J'ai cru que je ne m'en sortirais jamais.

– Moi je sens que c'est au contrôle de demain que je m'en sortirai pas. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réviser avant de partir avec tout le travail qu'on avait !

– Je te laisserai copier si tu veux, lui proposa-t-il alors qu'il faisait un signe de la patte à quelqu'un qui l'avait appelé (un fan, très certainement).

Une lueur éclaira le regard azur de Ladybug face à la proposition alléchante de son chéri. Bien qu'elle voulait réussir ce fichu contrôle par elle-même, elle était rassurée d'avoir son soutien et son aide en cas de besoin. Ce qui ne devrait même plus l'étonner ; Chat Noir avait toujours été là pour elle. Depuis le début et pour toujours.

Les amoureux mirent fin à leur échange quand l'écran, jusque-là noir, devint blanc. Les logos de production défilèrent avant de laisser place au titre du documentaire : _« Merci, Ladybug et Chat Noir. »_ Tous deux éprouvèrent à cette lecture un sentiment de fierté et de reconnaissance envers la population parisienne, même vis-à-vis du pays entier – il était hors de question d'oublier le moindre admirateur. Le film commença alors avec quelques photographies des deux super-héros, soit prises à la volée lorsqu'ils accomplissaient leur devoir, soit plus officielles lorsqu'ils avaient donné des interview. Une voix-off, celle du réalisateur, expliqua alors qu'il allait tenter de percer le mystère autour des aptitudes de Ladybug et Chat Noir, mais son objectif était clairement de leur rendre hommage, de les remercier pour tout ce qu'ils avaient accompli pour Paris.

Puis vinrent des images filmant leur tout premier combat, face à Cœur de pierre. Ladybug ne put s'empêcher de rire en revoyant leur piètre prestation.

– J'avais oublié comme on était ridicule, chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de Chat Noir.

– Moi aussi. Quel duo de bras-cassés !

– Pas vraiment le bon contexte non plus pour faire connaissance en plus de ça.

– Oui, mais...

Chat Noir s'interrompit, faisant signe à Ladybug d'oublier ce passage. Mais cette dernière, bien trop curieuse, le supplia de tout lui avouer. Ce n'est qu'après qu'elle ait utilisé la technique « regard de chat battu » que Chat Noir craqua.

– Bon très bien ! Puis de toute façon, je peux bien te le dire à présent.

– Quel est ce si grand secret que tu me caches, chaton ? l'interrogea-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

– Et bien, à la fin de notre premier combat, quand tu as libéré l'akuma juste avant de repartir, c'est à ce moment que j'ai compris qu'il n'y aura que toi. Que tu serais la seule que j'aimerais.

Le regard émouvant que lui porta son amoureux la fit vaciller. Il est vrai, qu'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, Chat Noir avait toujours affirmé être amoureux d'elle. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que cela datait qu'il y a si longtemps. Quoique, à bien y réfléchir, elle-même avait vécu la même chose, mais pour l'autre moitié de la personnalité de son chaton.

– C'est vraiment adorable, reprit-elle en lui prenant la patte. J'aurais du te prendre plus au sérieux dès le début... Mais tu n'es pas le seul à avoir vécu ça.

Chat Noir releva ses yeux verts vers sa Lady, l'interrogeant du regard.

– Tu te souviens du premier jour d'école. Le jour où on s'est rencontré.

– Tu parles bien de la fois où tu as cru que j'avais collé un chewing-gum à ta place, plaisanta-t-il.

– Oui, ce jour même... Et est-ce que tu te souviens que, à la fin de la journée, tu m'as donné un parapluie en t'excusant.

Chat Noir répondit positivement, se replongeant dans les souvenirs de ce fameux premier jour.

– Et bien, pour moi c'est à ce moment que, je pense, être tombée amoureuse de toi.

Un sourire ému apparut sur le visage du jeune homme alors que les joues de sa partenaire commençaient à s'empourprer légèrement, s'accordant à merveille avec la couleur de son masque. Il resserra davantage la prise qu'il avait sur sa main, et faillit éclater de rire en se rappelant, qu'après lui avoir donné son parapluie, il avait dit à Plagg que « Marinette était juste une amie ». Il se sentait bien idiot aujourd'hui.

– Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit, pointa Chat Noir alors que le film passait une interview de passants qui avaient accepté de témoigner pendant la bataille contre Animan.

– Je n'en ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion, tu me regardais à peine au collège ! reprocha Ladybug en riant nerveusement. Et puis, comme tu as sans faire exprès lancer le sujet, j'en ai profité.

– Et bien, on peut dire que je t'admirais de loin. Ce n'est pas de la super-héroïne dont je suis tombée amoureux, mais bien de la fille qui se cache sous le costume.

Une envie folle d'embrasser son ou sa partenaire s'empara de Ladybug et Chat Noir. Mais alors que la première intériorisa cette pulsion, se concentrant de nouveau sur le film, le second ne semblait pas de cet avis. Chat Noir se pencha au-dessus de l'oreille de sa compagne, avant de lui susurrer :

– Je n'ai pas droit à un baiser pour cette magnifique déclaration.

Un frisson parcourut Ladybug. Sans hésiter, elle lui aurait donné ce baiser qu'il réclamait... Mais les centaines de spectateurs présents n'aidait pas vraiment. Quand elle tourna le regard vers lui, elle faillit bien craquer, mais se reprit avant d'avoir initié le moindre rapprochement.

– Tu en auras autant que tu veux quand le film sera fini.

Bien qu'il conservait son sourire habituel, la déception pouvait clairement se lire sur le visage de Chat Noir. Ladybug lui adressa un regard désolé, serrant très fort sa main tentant d'éliminer la frustration du félin. Préférant ne pas affronter son partenaire, elle décida qu'il était plus judicieux pour eux qu'ils se reconcentrent sur le documentaire s'ils ne voulaient pas attirer l'attention.

Or, ceci était justement le souhait de Chat Noir : attirer l'attention du public. Cependant, son objectif était précis : montrer à tous que Ladybug était à lui et à personne d'autre... Qu'elle était sienne.

* * *

Le reste de la projection se passa dans le plus grand silence pour le couple de super-héros. Enfin, silencieux, tout était relatif. Les quelques exclamations ou cris de joie du public, ainsi que la voix-off et les commentaires du film ne rendaient en aucun cas l'atmosphère pesante. Chat Noir et Ladybug profitait tout simplement du reportage. Ils purent ainsi voir sous un autre angle les combats qu'ils avaient mené, les personnes qu'ils avaient sauvé, les enfants qui les avaient admiré. Tous deux étaient plus que ravis du travail accompli par le réalisateur, les équipes de production ainsi que les nombreux témoignages.

Pourtant, alors qu'une partie sur l'humour plus que douteux de Chat Noir venait de se clôturer, la voix-off fit comprendre qu'il restait un dernier mystère à élucider : quelle était la vraie nature de la relation entre Ladybug et Chat Noir. Les yeux de l'héroïne s'écarquillèrent, tandis que son partenaire dut se rappeler d'avaler sa salive. Des photographies prises à leur insu les montraient tantôt enlacés, et tantôt en train de se disputer. Des témoins firent connaître leur opinion à la caméra. Pour certains, il était clair que Ladybug et Chat Noir étaient en couple (en attestaient des preuves accablantes fournies directement par le Ladyblog). Pour d'autres, cela n'était qu'une mise en scène destiné à combler les attentes d'un public toujours en quête de ragots en tout genre.

« _On est fichus._ » pensèrent en même temps les deux héros. Il leur paraissait même évident que, sitôt que le début du générique de fin apparaîtra, le réalisateur et les quelques journalistes présents se tourneraient vers eux pour leur demander de clarifier les choses une bonne fois pour toute. Et clairement, ils n'en avaient pas très envie... Enfin, c'était surtout le cas de Ladybug.

Leur intuition vit juste ; une musique dynamique émana des enceintes dans laquelle on chantait les louanges des deux partenaires, et le générique de fin commença à défiler sur l'écran géant. Les spectateurs applaudirent le film – certains sifflèrent pour montrer leur enthousiasme. Chat Noir et Ladybug durent reproduire le même geste de leurs mains, non sans une pointe d'appréhension.

Le volume sonore diminua jusqu'à n'entendre plus que les acclamations. Le réalisateur, muni du micro, se posta devant le grand écran et remercia d'un geste de la main. Il fit quelques commentaires sur les difficultés rencontrées pendant la préparation du documentaire, avant d'inviter les deux héros à le rejoindre au milieu de la pelouse. Chat Noir lança un regard perplexe à sa Lady, mais elle non plus ne savait que faire. D'un commun accord, ils se levèrent mais Ladybug instaura (volontairement ou non?) une petite « distance de sécurité » entre eux. Ce qui ne manqua pas de vexer Chat Noir pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

– Ladybug, Chat Noir, je suis plus que ravi d'entendre votre avis sur le film. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? leur demanda le réalisateur.

Il tendit le micro à Ladybug alors même qu'elle n'avait manifesté aucune intention de prendre la parole.

– Et bien... hum... Pour ma part, je l'ai trouvé très bien construit, formula-t-elle après avoir été déstabilisée par la question et le micro. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait autant de vidéos prises par des passants dans la rue. J'ai pu voir un autre angle de nos combats, et c'était vraiment très intéressant.

Estimant qu'elle en avait dit assez, elle tendit l'appareil à Chat Noir. Celui-ci, bras croisé, se contenta de se pencher au-dessus et de dire :

– Je l'ai trouvé parfait.

Mais le ton qu'il avait employé contrastait avec ce qu'il venait de déclarer. Les parisiens avaient connu un Chat Noir beaucoup plus bavard et fanfaron. Le voir ainsi était pour le moins inhabituel.

Cela était aussi de l'avis de Ladybug. Elle percerait ce mystère... en privé. Soucieuse de l'état de son chaton, elle redonna le micro au réalisateur, priant pour qu'ils soient libérés le plus rapidement possible de cette obligation.

– Merci à vous deux. Mais vous vous doutez bien que, si nous vous avons appelé ce soir, c'est bel et bien pour que vous apportiez une réponse à la question qui brûle tout Paris. Et je me doute bien que vous avez deviné de laquelle je parle si vous avez été attentifs à la fin du film.

Le cœur de Ladybug s'accéléra brusquement. « _Tout... Pitié, tout sauf ça !_ » pensa-t-elle. Alors qu'un vent de panique la traversa, faisant trembler ses jambes, Chat Noir quant à lui demeura stoïque et scruta les réactions de sa compagne.

Et puis, la bombe fut lâchée.

– Êtes-vous ensemble dans la vraie vie ? Répondez par oui ou non, il n'y a rien de plus simple.

La jeune héroïne reçut à nouveau le micro.

Des commentaires assourdissant émanèrent de la foule, beaucoup trop curieuse d'avoir la réponse à la question qu'elle se posait depuis plus d'un an. Ladybug lança un regard terrifié à son partenaire, le suppliant de l'aider. Mais elle ne vit que de la glace dans ses yeux. Clairement, il n'allait pas l'aider ; elle allait devoir se débrouiller toute seule. Vexée et agacée de l'attitude de Chat Noir, Ladybug dut se reprendre. Ils régleraient cette question une fois seuls. Pour le moment, il fallait qu'ils se sortent de cette situation.

– Euh... Et bien... Nous... bégaya-t-elle.

Dès qu'elle prononça ce semblant de mot, les spectateurs s'agitèrent sur leur siège, chacun faisant valoir dans quel camp il se trouvait (Team couple ou Team amis, pour résumer la chose). Cela ne faisait que rendre Ladybug encore plus mal à l'aise. Mais elle pouvait sentir qu'à ses côtés, Chat Noir contenait sa rage. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, resserra sa prise sur le micro, et reprit la parole.

Elle devait les protéger...

– Et bien, en réalité... Non ! Nous ne...

Sa phrase infirmative mourut avant d'avoir pu être achevée.

Elle avait été interrompue, par ni plus ni moins que Chat Noir lui-même.

Et celui-ci venait de l'embrasser.

En public.

Devant des centaines de personnes.

En direct à la télévision.

L'esprit de Ladybug ne put aligner aucune pensée cohérente. Tout ce qu'elle comprit fut la phrase que prononça son partenaire face caméra à la suite de ce baiser volé.

– Cela devrait répondre à votre question, avait-il d'un ton pas très agréable.

Les spectateurs se mirent à hurler. Certains pour exprimer leur joie, d'autres leur mécontentement face à cette révélation. Ladybug sembla enfin prendre conscience de la situation lorsqu'elle aperçut une masse de personnes s'avancer vers eux. Elle pouvait entendre le réalisateur du documentaire lui demander de confirmer les propos de Chat Noir. Et pourtant, à cet instant, une fois qu'elle avait compris ce qu'il s'était passé, elle ne ressentit que de la colère. Particulièrement envers lui. Comment avait-t-il osé révéler leur relation en public sans son accord ?! Peut-être importe qu'elle essaye de nier tout en bloc, personne ne la croirait.

Ses yeux ne quittèrent plus Chat Noir, qui la fixait également, et lui aussi avec une certaine rage... Ou plutôt une expression qui voulait dire « Tu ne m'en croyais pas capable. » Et bien, oui elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse faire cela. La colère s'emparait de son esprit, et la déception rendit son cœur lourd. Peu à peu, son regard devint triste, coléreux. Et Chat Noir sembla enfin commencer à réaliser l'état de détresse qui rongeait sa compagne. Alors que la foule était arrivée à eux, souhaitant grappiller la moindre information sur leur relation, Ladybug prit la plus radicale des décisions, mais aussi la seule qu'elle pouvait prendre au vu de son état.

Fuir.

S'éloigner.

Partir.

Les trois termes pouvaient être employés. .

Ni une ni deux, elle lança son yo-yo vers un immeuble et s'envola à toute vitesse. Il fallait qu'elle parte, qu'elle s'éloigne des cris de la foule en délire. Il fallait qu'elle se pose, qu'elle évacue sa rage. Un endroit où personne ne pourrait l'entendre. Instinctivement, ses balancés la rapprochèrent de plus en plus de la Tour Eiffel. « _Parfait, personne ne me verras._ » se dit-elle. Son yo-yo fut lancé à pleine vitesse, et elle fut propulsée en un rien de temps au sommet de la Dame de Fer, à côté du projecteur.

Et dès qu'elle sentit la structure métallique sous ses pieds, Ladybug se mit à crier.

C'était l'unique moyen dont elle disposait pour laisser libre cours à sa colère. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça... Ils en avaient déjà discuté ; leur relation amoureuse au niveau « professionnelle » ne devait jamais être dévoilée... Et lui, il n'avait pas respecté sa volonté ! La jeune héroïne se cramponna aux rambardes, si fort qu'elle aurait pu les briser. Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux ; elle aurait tout donné pour casser quelque chose, qu'elle puisse véritablement lâcher prise sur tout ce qui venait de se produire. Elle regarda ensuite vers le large, vers le Champ de Mars, où huit-cents mètres plus loin, la foule était toujours devant l'écran géant, ne comprenant visiblement rien au comportement de Ladybug. Une pensée la traversa, par laquelle elle se demanda ce qu'avait fait Chat Noir à la suite de son départ improvisé.

La réponse lui parvint comme tombant soudainement du ciel. Elle entendit quelque chose (ou plutôt quelqu'un) atterrir non loin d'elle au dernière étage. Elle n'entendit aucun pas, signe qu'il ne voulait pas l'approcher... et il avait bien raison. Ladybug était incapable de se contrôler. Elle devait s'exprimer, elle devait lui parler, elle devait savoir. Pourquoi !

– Comment... Comment tu as pu faire ça ?! lança-t-elle complètement enragée en se tournant vers Chat Noir. Sans me prévenir ! Demande-moi la prochaine fois ! On n'en a déjà parlé et tu sais ce que j'en pense ! Mais tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête, espèce de connard !

L'insulte était partie toute seule, et pourtant Chat Noir ne sembla pas en tenir rigueur. On aurait dit qu'il laissait les propos de sa partenaire le survoler. Deux alternatives étaient à envisager : soit il avait conscience du mal qu'il lui avait fait, et savait donc qu'elle parlait sous le coup de la colère ; soit il se préparait à mieux riposter contre elle...

– Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ! Tu voulais que les journalistes nous collent H24 ? Bravo, on ne pourra pas faire mieux ! Tu voulais attirer l'attention ? Gagné aussi ! Me surprendre ? Oh crois-moi, à mon avis tu ne feras jamais mieux ! Alors, j'espère vraiment – mais vraiment ! – que tu avais une bonne raison de faire ça !

Jamais il n'avait vu une telle rage dans le regard de Ladybug, ses iris s'étant même assombries. Elle lui faisait véritablement froid dans le dos... Mais après tout, il l'avait mérité. Il n'était même pas en colère contre elle, sa réaction était tout à fait légitime. Il avait agi sur le coup d'une pulsion des plus primaires et purement égoïste. Maintenant que le mal était fait, Chat Noir regrettait profondément. Si seulement il pouvait modifier cette petite erreur et ne pas l'embrasser à la fin du film... Ne pas confirmer leur relation à la télévision !

Chat Noir se déplaça enfin, presque nonchalamment, l'air peiné – bien que Ladybug était trop aveugle pour y faire attention. Il s'approcha de la rambarde et s'assit, laissant pendre ses jambes au-dessus du vide. Il les balança machinalement, faisant reposer ses bras sur un barreau de métal. Il ignorait si c'était la meilleure attitude à adopter envers Ladybug, mais en tout cas, c'était comme ceci qu'il voulait agir.

Et cela sembla faire mouche auprès de sa compagne.

Le visage de Ladybug commença à se dérider, certes très peu, mais cela était tout de même un début. Et malgré toute la rage contenue dans son petit corps, elle ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer en voyant Chat Noir désemparé. Et elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir, qu'avec elle, il ne jouait jamais de rôle... Il réagissait toujours de manière authentique. Après un rapide jeu de pesée entre les « pour » et les « contre » dans sa tête, elle choisit de le rejoindre. Elle s'assit donc à ses côtés, mais laissa presque un mètre de distance entre eux. Elle regardait tantôt au loin, tantôt ses pieds pendus au-dessus du vide, mais jamais Chat Noir. Cela lui aura permis, au moins, de redevenir un peu plus calme.

Pour tenter de reprendre leur conversation – qui s'annonçait très houleuse – elle choisit de l'appeler doucement :

– Adrien... murmura-t-elle si doucement que Chat Noir ne l'entendit que grâce à son ouï fine sur-développée.

Jamais ils ne s'appelaient par leurs prénoms sous leur forme de super-héros... C'était bien la première fois.

– J'ai... J'ai besoin de savoir... reprit-elle beaucoup plus calmement, mais néanmoins toujours en colère. Il faut que tu me dises pourquoi tu as fait ça...

Il refusait de la regarder, se contentant de fixer au loin les spectateurs s'inquiétant toujours de leur disparition. Comment lui expliquer ? Il avait ses raisons d'avoir agi comme ça, de l'avoir embrassé en public... Mais il ignorait totalement pourquoi il avait agi _maintenant_. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'être honnête, priant pour qu'elle accepte la vérité.

– J'ai mes raisons, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je ai fait ça maintenant, dit-il sans la regarder.

Alors qu'elle allait protester, Ladybug se ravisa juste à temps, se disant qu'il valait mieux le laisser parler. Elle avait peur, qu'en l'interrompant, il ne décide de se renfermer sur lui-même.

– Je... Quand tu as commencé à dire qu'on n'était pas ensemble... Juste en entendant ton « Non »... Je ne sais pas, je trouvais ça injuste qu'on doive se cacher. Je voulais leur montrer qu'on est ensemble, que tout le monde sache enfin ! déclara-t-il en haussant le ton, faisant sursauter Ladybug. Je n'en pouvais plus de vivre en sachant que des tas de garçons t'admiraient, déclaraient même leur amour pour toi sur internet. Tu es avec _moi_ , et personne d'autre ! Il fallait qu'ils le comprennent ! Tout le monde aime Ladybug, il y a juste à interroger les gens dans la rue. Ça me rongeait depuis tellement longtemps d'entendre tous ces commentaires, toutes ces allusions sur toi, bien avant même qu'on soit ensemble... Je voulais juste leur montrer que tu es avec moi, que je suis le seul à faire partie de ta vie ! … Je voulais juste ne plus les entendre ainsi parler de toi...

Ce ne fut qu'à la fin de son laïus que Chat Noir décida de regarder sa partenaire. Celle-ci était profondément choquée et surprise par les propos qu'il venait de tenir. Elle n'avait jamais été mise au courant de ce mouvement d'admiration des fans masculins à son propos. Cette révélation lui avait au moins permis de découvrir un autre pan de la personnalité de son amoureux : la jalousie... Que elle-même ne comprenait que trop bien. Combien de fois avait-elle essayé d'éloigner des filles du collège ou du lycée de son Adrien ? Bien trop de fois.

Quand elle estima que Chat Noir s'était calmé, Ladybug choisit de reprendre la parole. Mais à voir l'état de son chaton – qui semblait encore plus enragé qu'elle – elle savait qu'elle allait devoir prendre des pincettes. Elle se décala légèrement pour se rapprocher de lui.

– Chat, j'ignorais totalement que des gens parlaient de moi comme ça... Et si cela t'énervait tant, tu aurais du m'en parler avant, et pas m'embrasser en direct à la télévision.

– Et qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé, répondit-il gravement. Tu aurais quand même refusé d'afficher notre relation au grand jour. On est ensemble, on est une équipe. Cela change quoi que les gens le sachent !

– Mais tout ! Cela change tout ! Une partie de la population sera ravie de savoir que l'on est ensemble, mais une autre partie va très certainement trouver des tas de choses à redire.

– Tant qu'ils sachent juste qu'on est ensemble, ça ira ! se défendit Chat Noir. Et puis de toute manière, on n'agit pas vraiment comme tel quand on fait notre travail. Ça ne changera rien !

– Si, car les gens qui ne sont pas contents ne se priveront pas de nous critiquer sur les réseaux sociaux ! Des fans enragés peuvent très bien attiser la haine contre nous juste parce qu'on est en couple, et que eux n'auront plus avec aucune chance d'attirer notre attention sur le plan sentimental, que ce soit toi ou moi !

– Ils ne savent pas qui nous sommes sous le masque. Cela ne changera rien à notre relation ou à qui on est !

– Si cela change tout, encore plus maintenant que le Papillon le sait !

L'évocation de leur ennemi paralysa Chat Noir à l'instant même où Ladybug avait enfin laissé parler sa colère. Il eut un très léger mouvement de recul, ne comprenant pas à quoi sa Lady faisait allusion.

– Tu n'y avais jamais pensé ? insinua-t-elle, alors que son cœur battait plus vite, imaginant le pire des scénarios.

– Je ne comprends pas ! Qu'est-ce que le Papillon a à voir avec le fait que la population sache qu'on est ensemble !

– Mais tout ! Ça a tout à voir ! D'accord, il y a le fait que je ne voulais pas qu'on expose notre vie privée aux parisiens pour éviter les critiques, mais il y a le Papillon ! Rappelle-moi pourquoi on cache nos identités.

Chat Noir trouva un temps la question idiote, mais décida de répondre.

– Pour nous protéger nous, ainsi que nos proches.

– Oui, et c'est une chose précieuse qu'il ne faut surtout pas qu'il découvre.

– Et alors ! Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir !

– Maintenant le Papillon est au courant que nous en sommes ensembles, et j'ai peur qu'il utilise ça contre nous, comme d'une arme ! lâcha Ladybug sur les nerfs alors que ses yeux commencèrent à s'humidifier à nouveau sous le coup de la colère.

Les larmes vinrent alors d'elles-mêmes couler le long de ses joues. Des larmes de rage, de désespoir. Sans qu'elle ne puisse contrôler son corps, Ladybug se pencha vers Chat Noir et pleura contre lui. La pression sur les épaules du félin retomba aussitôt, toute sa colère s'envola. Désormais, une chose occupait son esprit : la consoler. Il la serra dans ses bras, le plus fort qu'il pouvait, cherchant à la protéger des noirceurs de son imagination. Il vint par la suite caresser délicatement ses cheveux, lui murmurant toutes les paroles réconfortantes qu'il connaissait. Elle tremblait contre lui, mais l'intensité de ces tremblements sembla diminuer à mesure que le temps passait. Le chemin du raisonnement de Ladybug commençait à faire sens dans l'esprit de Chat Noir. Il se sentit comme un moins que rien, comme un idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé par lui-même. Ladybug avait eu raison de le traiter de « connard » plus tôt ; elle avait totalement raison. C'est comme ça qu'il avait agi en l'embrassant devant tout le monde, sans penser aux conséquences que cela aurait.

Un peu plus tard, Ladybug tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte de son amoureux. Elle avait retrouvé son calme, bien que son visage était toujours rougi par l'émotion. Elle passa ses mains sur ses yeux pour essuyer les quelques larmes restantes, avant de constater que Chat Noir la regardait avec un regard doux. Elle ne put empêcher son cœur de fondre face à cette image des plus mignonnes, malgré le contexte tendu.

– J'ai... J'ai peur que, reprit-elle en hoquetant. C'est sûr et certain que maintenant le Papillon sait pour nous. Il y a toutes les chances pour qu'il ait regardé le reportage de ce soir, c'était une aubaine pour lui d'en apprendre plus sur ceux qui le combattent. Il a dû très certainement te voir m'embrasser en direct ! Et puis, même si il n'a rien vu de tout ça, il sera au courant demain. L'information se retrouva dans les journaux et sur internet... Il saura !

– Je suis vraiment désolé. Je regrettais déjà dès l'instant où tu t'es enfui. Je te le jure ! … Mais maintenant que tu en parles, je me sens complètement con de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt...

En effet, il avait compris où Ladybug voulait en venir, mais il la laissa poursuivre son explication.

– Maintenant qu'il sait, il fera tout pour se servir de cette information contre nous. Il essayera peut-être de nous monter l'un contre l'autre ! Ou pire, imagine que l'un de nous se fasse akumatiser... Je ne pourrais jamais t'affronter, chaton.

– Moi non plus, ma Lady... Mais il n'y a aucune raison pour que l'on se fasse akumatiser. Nous portons tout le temps nos miraculous.

– Je sais mais... Imagine juste « au cas ou », pour une raison quelconque, que tu ne le portes pas – ou que je ne le porte pas – et si cela coïncide avec le moment où nous ressentons une émotion négative... Certes, le Papillon ignorera que c'est _nous_ , Ladybug et Chat Noir, puisque nous serions en civil... Mais on ne peut pas anticiper comment tu réagiras pour m'affronter, _moi_ , ou inversement ! Et ça me fait tellement peur...

– Ma Lady, regarde-moi.

Chat Noir la força presque à le fixer en se saisissant de son visage, la rapprochant de lui.

– Je te promets qu'il ne nous arrivera rien. Crois-moi, j'aimerais remonter le temps et m'empêcher de t'embrasser devant tous ces gens... Mais on ne sera jamais akumatisé, car c'est nous qui sauvons tout Paris, poursuivit-il en souriant, ce qui redonner également le sourire à Ladybug. Il ne nous arrivera rien, nous continuerons de combattre le Papillon jusqu'à le vaincre. Et on le fera comme on l'a toujours fait, c'est-à-dire ensemble... Et cette fois, dans tous les sens du terme.

Un rire nerveux s'échappa des lèvres de Ladybug, touchée par la promesse de Chat Noir.

– Tu me le promets vraiment ?

– Je te le jure. Parole de chat !

Décidément, même après une grosse dispute – leur première qui plus est –, il trouvait toujours le moyen de la faire sourire. Pour parfaire le tout, Chat Noir rapprocha encore plus le visage de Ladybug jusqu'à être assez proche pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Et celui-ci n'avait clairement pas la même saveur que le précédent...

– Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle.

– Moi aussi, je t'aime, ma Lady, lui répondit-il avant de lui donner un autre baiser.

– Tu est maître dans l'art de la réconciliation, dit-elle en retrouvant son humeur taquine habituelle.

– On dirait bien. Mais sincèrement, pardonne-moi. Je te l'ai dit, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de faire ça. J'étais juste en colère...

– On l'a été tous les deux. Regarde, je me suis enfuie en plein direct... On peut dire que cela compense ton baiser volé.

– D'ailleurs à propos de ça, je me disais...

Ladybug lui lança un regard interrogateur avant qu'il ne lui réponde.

– Je sens que, maintenant que tout le monde sait qu'on est ensemble, il va falloir le dire de manière plus officielle que ce qu'il vient de se passer, dit Chat Noir l'air nerveux et penaud.

– Au point où on en est, c'est vrai que cela ne serait pas mal... dut-elle admettre très difficilement. Ça me coûte de l'avouer, mais je pense qu'Alya serait ravie d'avoir une interview exclusive de Ladybug et Chat Noir sur leur vie de couple. Je lui raconterai à quel point tu aimes poursuivre ta pelote de laine dans tous les recoins de ta chambre, ou comment tu ronronnes de manière trop choute quand je te fais des gratouilles.

– Et oh, je t'interdis que lui révéler tout ça ! C'est privé !

Ladybug continua d'énumérer les petites manies de Chat Noir. Ce dernier n'en pouvant plus, mit fin à tout cela en l'embrassant. Et cette fois-ci, son amoureuse accepta volontiers cette étreinte qui se passait dans des conditions parfaites. Sans personne pour les observer.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Et voilà pour cette petite histoire, j'espère que cela vous aura plus ! Donnez-moi votre avis en commentaire, et à bientôt pour le prochain défi !**


End file.
